percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Delaney Annabel Jean
Read the whole story here: ☀https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13303676/1/Delaney-s-Story Delaney Annabel Jean is the daughter of Eliza Johnson and Zeus. She has a stepfather named Elijah Johnson and a sister named Sage Johnson. Childhood Delaney was two years old when Elijah married her mother, and a year later, her sister Sage was born. When Delaney was six her father had a rough day at work and kicked his stepdaughter out of the house--literally, shortly after the events in The Titan's Curse. Luckily she made it to Camp Half-Blood with the help of Zeus. She encountered the Minotaur on Long Island, and she was gifted with two Imperial Gold daggers that could change into a golden pendant. She was injured while fighting the Minotaur, but Percy and Annabeth came to her aid and brought her safely to camp. She spent four years training to use her daggers, and she was extremely skilled at using her bow and arrows. She was so good that she impressed Apollo, her brother, and he gifted her several sonic arrows. When she was ten years old, she snuck into a meeting of the senior campers and Annabeth revealed a prophecy, "Five half-bloods shall make the journey," "A Roman and four Greeks shall face the gods' fury," "A sixth, shall, unwillingly join," "The gods unite, good and evil," "Together, prevail, against the perils." Upon hearing this, Delaney ran away, and after staying for a week with her mother, she traveled west to Camp Jupiter, where she was accepted into the Fifth Cohort and she trained there for the next five years. When she was fifteen she was promoted to the rank of Centurion after the retirement of Dakota. Her Quest Several weeks after her promotion she and Reyna were called to Camp Half-Blood and they were attacked by the minor gods, led by Khione, Phobos, and Deimos. After the attack, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna and Nico traveled to Houston, Texas, to check out some magical disturbances the Hunters had reported seeing. When Delaney was on her way back to Camp Jupiter, through her link with Thalia, she saw that Deimos had captured the five, and she quickly changed course to rescue them. She rescued them from the labyrinth, and overcame her old fear of Elijah, and she joined the others on their quest. They were then ambushed by the minor gods, and only she, Thalia, and Reyna escaped. They exited the labyrinth, and found themselves in Athens, near the Parthenon. After recovering, they rescued the others from the custody of Discordia. They then tried to go back to Houston, but they ended up in New York. They decided to return to Camp Half-Blood for supplies, but after traveling down the Hudson River they were attacked by Captain Marvel and Thor, who Thalia and Delaney mistake for their father. Delaney is captured, but she sends the others safely to Camp Half-Blood. Nick Fury questions her, and she tries to escape, but Aeolus stops her. Discordia pays a visit, but Delaney dispels the goddess and she tries to escape once more, and succeeds. She then goes back to Camp Half-Blood, and is reunited with her friends. Elpida Delaney then accompanies Percy Reyna and Annabeth to enlist the Kanes for their help to stop the minor gods. After, they go to Magnus and enlist his help. On their way back to Long Island, Delaney suggests they ask for the Avenger's help as well, and they bring Jason, Hazel, Nico, and Annabeth with them as backup. They arrive at the Avengers base and find it has been attacked. They split up and Thalia and Delaney find Fury in his office, and they are attacked by Nike. Delaney wakes up in the ruins of a town and flies to Camp Half-Blood. She finds the camp in ruins and found Rachel Elizabeth Dare in her cave, and finds out that two months have passed and the gods were driven out of Olympus and the remaining gods and half-bloods have taken refuge in a small camp called Elpida. They are called to a meeting and Delaney is promoted to temporary praetor in Frank Zhang's absence. She finds out that all communication attempts to contact the Norse and Egyptians don't work, and they send Annabeth, Drew, and Piper to talk to them and deliver the message personally. Delaney then trains with Jason, Thalia, and Percy. Afterwards, they meet with the gods and discuss strategy. As soon as the meeting is over Captain Marvel and Wanda pull Delaney and Reyna aside and tell them about a friendly planet Captain Marvel encountered that may be willing to help. She departs just as the minor gods attack. She assisted Thalia in fighting Deimos, and then she, Thalia, and Jason encounter Aeolus. They are nearly crushed, but Percy saves them. Jason and Percy then rush off, and Thalia and Delaney fight Phobos. Once Phobos is dispelled the other gods retreat. The Battle of the Minor Gods